I have to believe
by Scream to the Stars
Summary: Clara has a little heart to heart with the TARDIS, and now they're all spinning, spinning. Requested sequel to If I believe in one thing, Clara.
1. Chapter 1

**This was requested.**

**I had no intention of making a sequel because the original one gave me way too many feels.**

**SO. MANY. FEELS.**

* * *

Clara walked slowly around the TARDIS, thinking. The Doctor had escaped into the recesses of his time machine, off to search for something for their latest adventure. Clara had a different idea in mind, though, but she couldn't pilot the ship. She'd have to get help directly from the entity living inside.

"Can you help me?" she whispered, staring up at the great machine. "That girl, we have to find her. I know you don't like me, but come on, please. We have to make him happy," she lightly touched a knob.

A bright light, too bright by Clara's standards, shone from below the console. Looking curiously down, she carefully picked her way down the stairs, dragging her fingertips along the TARDIS' walls. She didn't know what she would find down there, but she had a feeling the TARDIS was answering her plea.

_Voice interface enabled._

Clara whirled around to face a blonde girl. She recognized her from the Doctor's time stream, but it still took a moment to think of her name.

"Ro—"

_Bad Wolf._

"What?" Clara walked carefully around the hologram, but it didn't move, not even its eyes. And why should it, Clara realized, the TARDIS could see her from all around. She only needed the hologram to talk. "What?"

_The Bad Wolf is stuck in a different dimension._

_ "_Then you have to help me get there!" Clara felt better when she was directly talking to the face, not just whirling around the room like a crazy person, yelling at herself.

_Traveling to another dimension will drain my power source. You will be stranded._

_ "_Isn't there a way to fly by or something? Like we had to in the pocket dimension. We can't just leave the Doctor this way."

_He chose to leave her there._

"So? You didn't see the look in his eyes. How much he missed her. How much he wants her. It's like he's trying to replace her with me, but he can't. Please, there must be something we can do!" Great, now she was fighting with the machine. What was next? Inviting it to tea and talking about the good old days?

_The Bad Wolf must be saved. The Bad Wolf must come back._ The hologram pointed behind Clara, towards the light that had brought her below the console in the first place. Slowly, Clara approached it, watching it slowly glow to a brightness she could handle.

"What is it?"

_Reserve power has been saved since you traveled to the pocket universe. Right now it is at 100%._

"What does that mean? Come on, you know I only understand computer stuff, not any of this time-dimension-travel-y stuff. Reserve power is like a battery, right? So you've been saving power to travel to places that would otherwise drain you?"

_Yes. Reserve power at 100% lasts six hours. You will have three hours in which to find the Bad Wolf._

"But if it lasts six hours, why do I only have three to find her?" Clara whirled around to the voice interface.

_It takes half the power source to throw you back into the real universe._

"So what do I have to do? Is there like a lever or something that I have to pull?"

_Voice interface disconnected._

_ "_Hello?! You can't just leave me hanging, you know! There's a reason you didn't tell the Doctor!" Clara raced back up the stairs, coming face to face with the Doctor, staring at her questioningly, a cane in hand. He rapped her on the head with it.

"Didn't tell me what, Clara?" he asked, staring at her in that way. The way that told her he knew she had something to hide. She knew she couldn't tell him else he'd freak out.

"Nothing, just having a right row with the good old TARDIS, you know?" she laughed, giving him a radiant smile, hoping that he wouldn't ask any more questions. He stared at her for one more second before walking towards the door.

"Well, things to do, places to see," he reached for the door handle when he was thrown back down the stairs.

"Doctor!" Clara raced to him and helped him up, though she was barely keeping her balance. The TARDIS had freaked out in some way and decided to go somewhere without any directions from the Doctor.

"What did you do to my beauty, Clara, where is she going?!" The Doctor stumbled to the console and began flipping switches and pulling at levers and pressing flashing buttons. "She isn't letting me do anything!" he banged his fists on the console, but the TARDIS didn't respond. She was too busy ripping a hole through space. It was all Clara could do was hold on and pray she wasn't thrown across the floor.

"Don't ask me what happened! I don't know how the TARDIS works!"

"If you'd let me teach you how to pilot, then we wouldn't have this problem!"

"Hey, don't blame me for this! You said she isn't letting you do anything! Would it be any different for me?!" they were yelling at each other over the noise of the TARDIS, though found it completely astounding when she completely turned off. Everything was too quiet.

The Doctor shot up off of the floor. "Okay, where did she send us? She's dead, that means this can't be good. Oh my word, Clara, what did you do?!" he pulled at his hair and turned in circles around his TARDIS until the light that had distracted Clara caught his eye. "What's that? Clara, what's that?" he pointed down, knowing full well that Clara knew exactly what it was.

"A battery...thing?" she offered a half-hearted smile, but the Doctor was already racing beneath the console.

"She planned this. This sneaky old machine! Clara, where did she send us? How does this thing work?"

"She told me it was a Reserve. It would last six hours on a hundred percent, but she needs half of it to get home. That's all she told me before the voice interface disconnected."

"Did she tell you where she was sending us?" The Doctor ran up to Clara. "It's very very important that you tell me this, Clara, where did she send us?"

"I don't...I don't know where she sent us." At least that part was true. Clara didn't know where the TARDIS sent them, she only knew the reason.

"Fine, I'll find out for myself," The Doctor hurried his way up the stairs, Clara hot on his heels. He thrust open the doors to the TARDIS and stood, staring at the world outside of his machine. His breath stopped. His very hearts stopped. He knew what it was. It wasn't the future or the past, that of which was the real universe. It was a time he would never get the chance to really know. He knew the moment he stepped into London's air bubble.

"Rose..."

He took off running.


	2. Chapter 2

"Doctor, where are we going?" Clara called as she raced to keep up with him. He didn't slow his pace or look behind him, he was far too busy analyzing the streets that would take him to Pete's house.

"We're going to where Rose lives. If I remember correctly it's...this way!" he pointed and carried on, pausing to grip Clara's hand and pull her along, rather than lose her in the crowd. He never thought London was so crowded before. Maybe it was because he was finally trying to get somewhere that caused him to realize how many people there were.

"How do you know where she lives?!" Clara thought this would have been harder, from how the TARDIS had made it seem. She never thought the Doctor would just lead her right to the blonde girl like he was introducing a new puppy to his parents.

"Remember I dropped her off here when we'd been together last! Of course I remember where she lives! I'm not stupid, you know!" he kept running, yelling over his shoulder although there was no reason to yell. Clara realized that would make sense.

"So how long is it to this place of wonders?!" she was beginning to lose her breath, but wouldn't let the Doctor know that. She didn't think he would slow down even if the world was about to end.

"It should be right around this corner," he said, mostly to himself and he pulled her around the corner. As she stood, catching her breath, she didn't notice the Doctor was standing completely stock still, the world exploding in his eyes. She didn't notice his hands tighten into fists at his sides and a single tear threaten to spill from his eye.

By the time she did notice, he was already turning away.

"Doctor, what?" she touched his shoulder and he whirled at her in anger.

"What, Clara, what? Rose is dead. She's gone. I should have known. London didn't have an air bubble when we visited this place. Their atmosphere is thinning and created personalized ones to live in. Look at the house, Clara, look at it."

Clara stared at it, turning her head slightly. It didn't seem any different. She approached the hedges and reached out to touch the gate, but the Doctor slapped her hand away.

"If you touch that gate, you're outside the air bubble and your skin will burn off. The house, the property, is completely outside of the air bubble. Probably because no one lives here. There wasn't anyone to pay for an air bubble. She's dead, Clara, we came here for nothing." The Doctor began turning away again.

"Wait, Doctor—what's that?" Clara pointed to a plaque a little way down the hedge.

"Probably nothing," he whispered.

"Wait one second I want to read it," Clara frowned at him and he stayed in his spot, foot tapping impatiently. She rolled her eyes at his childish anger and went to read the plaque. Her eyes narrowed when she came across two words she knew very well.

"Doctor, it says it's a monument to the Bad Wolf." That got his attention. He rushed up beside her and all but pushed her out of the way in his haste to see something that involved the Bad Wolf.

**Rosewood Manor**

**Monument to the Bad Wolf**

**Served 2600, WWXII**

**2750, WWXIV**

**2890, WWXVII**

"It's a monument to how often she served in the military. World War twelve, fourteen, and seventeen," the Doctor pressed his fingertips against the plaque, his eyes downcast. "She's probably dead if she hasn't been mentioned after. The plaque updates with any more successes."

"You don't even know what year it is! What if its 2891, Doctor? Come on, let's find a way to figure out the date." She knew the Doctor usually used the TARDIS to tell him when and where he was, but with the TARDIS on reserve power, he could no longer use that convenience.

"Okay, since we kind of have a generalized time, they should be up to databases across the streets that require credit to operate and achieve the latest news."

"Well, let's go and find one then!" Clara grabbed the Doctor's hand this time and dragged him away from the house and the plaque. She didn't know what she was looking for, but decided a coffee shop might do because that's where all the newspapers were in the real world. The Doctor took over, however, when it was completely obvious she didn't have the faintest idea where she was going. He dragged her to a perfectly normal street corner with a perfectly normal street lamp, where he pointed his sonic screwdriver. A small screen folded out and he began tapping.

"What did you do?"

"Used credits to operate it."

"Where did you get the credits?"

"Out of my ear, Clara, what do you think? I used my sonic to hack into it. Would you rather I get a proper job and pay for it that way and leave us stranded here because it took three weeks for me to earn money?" Clara looked at him, astounded he would say something. She supposed he was excited, frustrated, and impatient.

"So how far does this thing go back?"

"We're looking for the date and anything that has to do with Rose or the Bad Wolf," the Doctor tapped away relentlessly for a few more moments, putting in code words. "The date is Wednesday, October 24th, 3003. There's no possible way she could still be alive," he said the last part under his breath as he stared at the screen. Clara darted around him and pressed a picture in the bottom left corner.

**Bad Wolf denies service in WWXX. **

"Seems like there's a lot of wars in this place," Clara said thoughtfully, taking note that the date for the article was only two days beforehand. The Doctor scanned the article, hoping there was some clue as to where he could find out where Rose was, but there was nothing. He couldn't find anything that could help locate her.

His eyes located one very important detail. The reporter who had written the article had talked to Rose personally. 'In an interview held at the Wolf's home...' Checking the name of the reporter, he closed the article page and stared at the archive screen questionably before drawing out his screwdriver once again.

"What are you doing now?"

"These are information posts. They give you the latest news and updates and they also," he put down the screwdriver and began tapping at the screen again, "help you find your way," he smiled. "There," he pointed, giving Clara a look of utmost pride.

"What am I looking at?" she asked, half smiling at him.

"The home of one Rachelle Gertrain. She's the one who wrote that article. She got an interview in Rose's home. Therefore, she'll know the way to Rose," the Doctor smiled and whipped around, scanning the streets. "Doesn't seem like there's any cabs around this old part of town. Guess we'll have to walk," he started off in the direction he wanted, Clara following him.

"How far is it?"

"About three blocks. Not that far at all, bit of a stroke of luck, huh?" the Doctor smiled and subconsciously began moving faster. The idea of finding Rose was too much for him and, before long, he was running, Clara's hand held tight in his own. She was pretty much being dragged along and she wished he would slow down, again; but she couldn't deny she was excited herself.

"Why aren't there any cars out on the street?" she asked, finally noticing the obvious lack of vehicles. "Or people, for that matter?" she looked over her shoulder, contemplating.

"Look above you. By now they've figured out how to make cars hover and more efficient. They hover over Earth's air bubble. They're trying to put the natural gasses back into the air to protect them from the sun. It's working, slowly, but it'll turn out well in the end." Clara looked up and saw the Doctor was right. Hover cars were moving quickly across the sky, seeming to stop randomly. "Location controlled. Completely hands free."

"So if we had one of those, we could just think about where we wanted to go and it would take us there?"

"In theory, yes."

"Why don't we get one then and just go to Rose?"

"Because that, my dear Clara, is called stealing and we do not do that," the Doctor smiled at her. "And, in theory, that would work. We have to know the way to get there, though. Maps and such. That's why you don't see any cabs around here. Did you ever think cab drivers knew where to go? Look there," he pointed to a line of darkly painted hover cars, a keypad where the door should be. "Those are cabs. Merely pay with credit, get in, and think about where you want to go. When you get there, the car automatically transports back to its original position."

"What, people can teleport now, too?"

"Maybe. In our world, you never figured out how to teleport people, only non living objects. That's without a transmat beam operated by a machine. When they tried it on any living organism, it tore them apart. They couldn't deal with the amount of entropy on their bodies."

"Well, that's a little morbid. Then how does your TARDIS work? Doesn't it teleport?"

"No. It's complicated. It travels through a time vortex. That's why you hear the weird HHUUHH HUUHHH sound. It needs to land. It's a ship, Clara." Clara was still confused, but knew the Doctor did his best at explaining how it worked.

"Are we there yet, Doctor?" it felt like they'd been running forever. Too much running for Clara's human lungs.

"Not quite," he pulled her along a couple more feet, "Now we are," they stood, staring up at the massive house. Apparently everything was bigger in this alternate universe. Houses on either side squished it in, but it was definitely bigger than the house Clara lived in.

The Doctor bounded up to the door and rang the doorbell. They only had to wait a few moments before the door swung open to a very pretty woman, long hair tied back in a messy bun. Clara felt a sense of satisfaction that, in a thousand years, a comfortable day included sweats and a comfortable t-shirt.

"Yes, hello, you are Rachelle, correct?" The Doctor was smiling like a maniac, rubbing his hands together as he stared at the woman. She was a little taken aback but smiled warmly.

"Yes I am. So sorry it took so long to answer the door. I'm afraid the transport's a little out of wack lately. Apparently it is for the whole city." Apparently this universe had figured out how to teleport humans.

"I just needed to ask you a few questions about Ro—the Bad Wolf," the Doctor was smiling, but Rachelle's face fell and her hand tightened on the doorknob to her home. Quickly, she darted forward and looked up and down the street before pulling the Doctor forcefully inside.

"Why'd you do that? There's no one out there," Clara said, following the two inside.

"Just because there isn't anyone out there doesn't mean they aren't listening," Rachelle whispered, gesturing them to a doorway. "Quickly, down the stairway," they followed her in quiet compliance, terrified to say a word in light of the way she was acting.

"They can't hear us down here," she said in a normal tone of voice. "I have checked this room up and down, left and right, inside and out, I have the entire thing proofed. Now, how do you know her real name? She hasn't gone by her real name in well over seven hundred years." It took Clara a moment to realize 'she' was Rose, but, upon inspection of the Doctor, she saw he already had it figured out.

"I knew her a very very long time ago. I'm just an old friend," the Doctor offered a half smile. Rachelle watched him warily. She sat on a sofa in the corner of the room, gesturing for the Doctor and Clara to do the same.

"I'm her daughter."

"You're so young!" The Doctor exclaimed, standing up. "It's amazing that Rose is still alive almost a thousand years—wait, how is Rose alive?!"

"That's part of the story she'll have to answer for you. First, though, you have to save her." Clara watched Rachelle with uncertainty.

_The Bad Wolf must be saved._

"Why, where is she?" the Doctor immediately asked, grabbing at Rachelle's hand in excitement and earnest. "Please, tell me she's alright. Tell me she's safe," he was so close to breaking down, even Clara could tell. He was frantic, his eyes showing how desperate he was for Rose. How much he wanted to find her.

"Torchwood turned on her. They're holding her captive underneath their main headquarters. She's won them three world wars. They told her they would let her go after each one and they lied every time. They torture her and hurt her to tell them things." Rachelle's lips pursed, showing how angry she was over it. "They don't know I'm her daughter. Every couple years I relocate and change my name and get a new job."

"Did she ever do that?"

"She never wanted to. She said it was cowardly, even when the team finally came for her. I haven't been able to talk to my mother in well over three centuries."

"Well, what happened to my clone? He was supposed to protect her." Clara had no idea what he was talking about now. She heard 'clone' and just decided to tune out at that point. She made her way around the room, examining century old pictures adorning the walls. She saw a little girl she assumed was Rachelle with the older, blonde Rose Tyler and a man standing beside him. She suppressed a giggle at the eccentric way his hair stood up.

"He was only a human, I trust you remember that, Doctor." Rachelle smiled when the Doctor seemed surprised she knew his name. "I always knew you'd come for her. I just didn't know how long it would take. "Anyway, my mother wasn't human and she stopped aging. I told you she'll have to explain it to you," she smiled warmly.

"So how to we infiltrate this Torchwood?" Clara asked from standing beside the picture.

"'We' don't. The Doctor and I will. I need you here to watch the house and do the computer work. Hack into the security systems and cameras and such," Rachelle said, pointing to a computer in the corner.

"It looks like a computer back from the two thousands," Clara said, wondering where they could have possibly gotten it.

"Oh yes, it's a relic. I thought I would need something the government couldn't track, so I kept it. If ever this opportunity came up." The Doctor watched her, questioning how Rachelle could have possibly known how well Clara knew computers and how to hack into anything. His eyes narrowed, but he didn't ask any questions. It was easier to ignore it in the light of certain events. First he had to get Rose back. Then he had time for questions.

"Doctor?" Clara asked from beside the computer.

"Yes, Clara?"

"We only have about two hours and fifteen minutes," she said quietly, pointing to her watch.

"Then we better get on it, right?" Rachelle didn't ask why they were on such a strict schedule, just pulled out a folder and gave it to the Doctor.

"Alright then, this is part one. Clara has to hack into the network while we're on the way to the building. She'll replace the videos with loops, but they'll be able to find out in twenty minutes, they have a code for that sort of thing. So she'll have to have it on the loops the _moment_ we arrive. Then it's only three floors to the chamber where they keep her. Your screwdriver will be able to open it, and Clara will be online if there's anyone coming, or if the police have been alerted.

"I understand."

"Two hours and ten minutes."

"Time to go." Rachelle smiled and the Doctor smiled back before getting up and running out the door to Rachelle's hover car.


End file.
